


Пакт

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Bisexual Phasma (Star Wars), Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Dominant Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Now she gets dick AND murder, Phasma just wanted her dick appt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: — Вы предлагаете мне секс в обмен на яд? — медленно спросила Фазма.— Я предлагаю тебе должность капитана в обмен на яд. Но если ты желаешь возместить то, что собиралась получить сегодня от кого-то другого, я с удовольствием все компенсирую, — невозмутимо ответил Хакс.Фазма с сомнением оглядела его тощую фигуру, но свой шанс на свидание в комнате отдыха она уже упустила.— Если вы так хотите, — согласилась она и села прямо, скопировав позу Хакса и широко расставив ноги.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Пакт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702369) by [sigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo). 



> Special thanks to sigo for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Хакс неожиданно вызвал ее, а теперь даже не смог встретить лично? Фазма бесцеремонно оттолкнула протокольного дроида и вошла в темную каюту генерал-лейтенанта. Комната освещалась лишь неярким голубым свечением персонального резервуара с бактой, установленного в центре и окаймленного круглым диваном. Хакс сидел на нем, вытянув руки вдоль спинки и закинув ногу на ногу.

Фазма присоединилась к нему, перескочив через спинку, и уселась напротив. Лицо Хакса ничего не выражало, а светлые глаза были закрыты, словно он медитировал. Теперь же он открыл их и уставился на нее. Резервуар с бактой беззвучно булькал, по лицу Хакса скользили тени. «В этом омерзительном свете он похож на мертвеца», — подумала Фазма.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — поздоровалась Фазма.

— Ты не в доспехах, — нейтральным тоном заметил Хакс. Смешное замечание со стороны человека с оголенными руками и ногами, одетого лишь в черный плиссированный халат с достаточно глубоким вырезом, чтобы открывать шестиугольные жетоны, поблескивающие на бледной груди.

— У меня сегодня намечалось свидание, — ответила Фазма, тряхнув короткими светлыми кудрями. Она была одета в форменные майку и тренировочные штаны. Фазма выбрала их, потому что знала, как хорошо ее руки смотрятся в майке. Она наклонилась к Хаксу, опершись локтями в колени. Фазма не сводила с него глаз и ждала выговора по поводу того, что она носит в свободное время. Особенно теперь, когда она пропустила встречу, чтобы ответить на его вызов. Но Хакс промолчал.

— Ты уже должна получить повышение. Из тебя бы вышел замечательный капитан. Хотя, конечно, назначения на должности находятся в ведении моего отца, — глаза Хакса сверкнули. — И, боюсь, его мало интересуют мои предложения.

Сердце Фазмы забилось быстрее при упоминании генерала. Брендол спас ей жизнь, а она спасла его. Фазма вытащила его из-под горящих обломков корабля, а он забрал ее с Парнаса, дав ей место в Первом Ордене. Хакс изучающе смотрел на нее. От волнения тонкие светлые волоски на ее теле встали дыбом. На своей родной планете Фазма видела, как военачальники приходили к власти и как теряли ее. И она знала, какие задатки должен иметь человек, способный сохранить выцарапанную власть. Ими обладал младший Хакс. Но не его отец. Расслабленность, которую Фазма ощущала в свободные часы, покинула ее, когда она поняла, что эта встреча жизненно важна. Ее ответ может позволить ей продвинуться в жизни — если понравится Хаксу.

— Очень жаль, сэр, — произнесла Фазма. Хакс улыбнулся ей одними губами. И она осмелилась продолжить — все или ничего, а Фазма ни за что не останется ни с чем. Скорее умрет. — Вы первый претендент на его должность, если генерал решит уйти в отставку.

— Боюсь, что наши офицеры служат до самой смерти, — ответил Хакс.

— Тогда очень жаль, что Орден будет так долго лишен вашего руководства.

Хакс перевел взгляд на бирюзовую колонну резервуара с бактой:

— Невероятное изобретение.

— Да, сэр.

— Они могут практически воскрешать из мертвых. Тебе доводилось когда-нибудь бывать в такой?

— Нет, сэр.

— А мне довелось, — с ничего не выражающим лицом произнес Хакс.

— Сожалею, сэр, — Фазма попыталась нащупать правильный ответ.

В наступившей тишине ее сердце забилось быстрее. Лицо Хакса оставалось безэмоциональным. Он был холоден, словно потухшая звезда, но в конце концов кивнул, принимая ее искреннее сочувствие.

— Но, безусловно, в галактике существуют болезни, которые бакта не способна вылечить. Особенно на малоизученных планетах.

«Парнас», — поняла Фазма. Вот ее ключ. Она была превосходным солдатом, но Хакс позвал ее не только поэтому.

— На Парнасе водится жук, — начала она, и маска Хакса слегка треснула. По его зеленым глазам она видела, что полностью завладела его вниманием, чего слабый человек не выдержал бы. Фазма чувствовала себя так, словно он видел ее насквозь. — Ядовитый. Смерть ужасна, и во всей галактике не существует лекарства. На Парнасе я видела много несчастных, погибших от его укуса.

— Какое счастье, что на борту звездных разрушителей не водится ничего подобного.

— Да, сэр, — Фазма начала прикидывать. Если бы она смогла связаться со своей старой командой, возможно...

— Фазма.

— Да, сэр?

— Прошу прощения, что сорвал твои планы.

— Ничего страшного, сэр.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знала: со мной ты найдешь все, что ищешь. Не нужно стремиться куда-то еще, — небрежно сказал Хакс. Несмотря на то, что он был полураздет и сидел в расслабленной позе, Хакс умудрялся выглядеть так, словно все еще носил форму. Он казался подобающе одетым, его голос звучал строго. Поэтому Фазма не сразу поняла намек.

— Могу я говорить откровенно, сэр? — спросила Фазма, подразумевая: «Безопасно ли в этой каюте?» Она подозревала, что Хакс опутал ее полунамеками исключительно из любви к искусству. Такой человек не оставил бы свою каюту без защиты.

— Пожалуйста.

— Вы предлагаете мне секс в обмен на яд? — медленно спросила Фазма.

— Я предлагаю тебе должность капитана в обмен на яд. Но если ты желаешь возместить то, что собиралась получить сегодня от кого-то другого, я с удовольствием все компенсирую, — невозмутимо ответил Хакс.

Фазма с сомнением оглядела его тощую фигуру, но свой шанс на свидание в комнате отдыха она уже упустила.

— Если вы так хотите, — согласилась она и села прямо, скопировав позу Хакса и широко расставив ноги.

Хакс приспустил левый рукав халата и повел плечом, показывая ей маленький серебряный квадрат, вживленный в него микроиглами. Если бы у устройства истек срок эксплуатации или оно обнаружило неполадки со здоровьем, поверхность потемнела бы. Она села так, чтобы он увидел ее точно такое же устройство. Маленький красный шестиугольник в углу означал, что она была штурмовиком, а значит, постоянно принимала противозачаточные.

— Если ты хочешь о чем-нибудь попросить меня... — предложил Хакс, и Фазма поняла, что это тоже своего рода проверка.

— Нет, сэр.

— Если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, достаточно просто сказать об этом. Даю слово, — Хакс встал и сделал несколько шагов к ней. Он был высоким мужчиной. Ниже Фазмы, как и все остальные. Но, пока она сидела, он над ней возвышался.

Хакс начал восхищать Фазму, но ее гордости претила сама мысль о том, что он считал ее неспособной выдержать секс.

— Если вы вытянете из меня эти слова, вы станете первым, сэр.

— Ты станешь первой, если не произнесешь этих слов, — возразил Хакс. Прежде чем она успела ответить, Хакс наклонился и запустил пальцы ей в волосы. Потянув за них, он накрыл ее губы обжигающим поцелуем.

Фазму несколько шокировало умение Хакса целоваться. Редко с ним пересекаясь, она считала его холодным. Сейчас же, когда Хакс посасывал ее нижнюю губу, вытягивая из нее стоны, а затем протолкнул язык к ней в рот, Фазма изменила свое мнение.

Она могла ответить Хаксу тем же. Фазма вцепилась пальцами в лацканы халата Хакса, привлекая его к себе. Он оттолкнул ее, и Фазма позволила ему усадить себя на диван и устроиться у нее между бедер. Между ног стало жарко. Во всем происходящем было что-то особенно недозволенное. Например, планирование убийства. Но кроме того, опьяняющий восторг от обмена слюной простого штурмовика с генерал-лейтенантом... она оценивала свои силы и не высовывалась, но этот тощий мужчина с подобным оружию разумом заметил ее. Попросил помочь устранить последнее препятствие на своем пути, возложив на нее ответственное и важное задание.

Он хотел ее минимум для двух целей. Когда он потерся бедрами о ее бедра, дразня самого себя, Фазма ощутила его горячий, налитой член. Возможно, сам того не желая, он дразнил и ее. Давление на клитор было восхитительным, и Фазма застонала ему в губы.

— Такая красивая, — прошептал Хакс. Он оставил в покое ее волосы и принялся ласкать мускулистые плечи и руки. Она никогда не встречала мужчину, который сжимал бы ее бицепсы так, словно преклонялся перед ней. Его пальцы спустились ниже и задрали майку.

— Ах... да, — выдохнула она, когда Хакс, прервав поцелуй, сел, чтобы стянуть с нее майку полностью. Та застряла на уровне вшитого компрессионного лифчика, но Хакс быстро сдернул ее через голову.

Он сжал в ладонях ее грудь. Приласкал пальцами затвердевшие от холода соски, а затем наклонился, чтобы взять один из них в рот. Перед тем как отпустить его, он слегка сжал зубами чувствительную плоть, а затем прошелся дорожкой поцелуев к другому соску, приласкав и его. Фазма закрыла глаза, позволяя себе сосредоточиться на прикосновениях рта Хакса, его горячих и неожиданных легких укусах, оставляющих быстро исчезающие следы на ее коже.

Стянутые на бедра штаны обнажили кожу с выступившими на ней бисеринками пота, и Фазма приподняла бедра, позволяя Хаксу приспустить их с нее. Он в последний раз пососал покрасневший сосок, прежде чем, причмокнув, отстраниться и окончательно снять штаны. Хакс скользнул выше по ее телу, слегка коснувшись ребер, и провел изящной бледной ладонью по ее покрытому шрамами бедру вверх, к промежности, скрытой под тканью стандартных черных трусов. Фазма возбудилась, и они промокли насквозь, пальцы Хакса, касавшиеся ткани, тоже стали влажными. Он одобрительно гортанно хмыкнул, и звук вызвал пульсацию у нее между ног.

Фазма приподнялась на локтях и передвинулась так, чтобы опереться о диван. Она все еще не предприняла ответных действий, но так больше было нельзя. Теперь, когда Хакс стоял на коленях рядом с ней, Фазма видела натянувший ткань черного халата стояк и протянула руку, чтобы погладить его. Хакс накрыл ладонью ее руку, крепко прижимая к члену, чтобы потереться об нее, другой рукой он подцепил край ее трусов и стянул их до колен. Фазма заерзала, чтобы окончательно избавиться от них, застонав, когда длинные пальцы Хакса прошлись по влажным складкам. Она развела ноги шире, и от ощущений, вызванных прикосновениями, так не похожими на ее собственные, у нее закружилась голова.

— Звезды, — выдохнула Фазма, стоило Хаксу протолкнуть в нее палец. Ей сразу захотелось большего, и она уже была достаточно влажной, но он пока не доставил ей такого удовольствия.

Хакс подполз на коленях ближе, опустил плечо, удерживая руку в прежнем положении, перевернулся так, чтобы обтянутый черным шелком бугор оказался у лица Фазмы. Догадываясь, чего он хочет, она стряхнула его ладонь со своей и распахнула халат, любуясь его покрасневшим членом, фиолетовым в этом синем свете. Аккуратно подстриженные лобковые волосы отливали зеленым. Фазма открыла рот, готовая впечатлить его и принять член до самого основания, но Хакс позволил ей ласкать только головку, оттягивая ее за волосы каждый раз, когда она принималась сосать.

Хакс вытащил из нее палец только для того, чтобы тут же вставить два, приятно растягивая. Затем он начал ласкать большим пальцем клитор, и Фазма подалась навстречу прикосновениям, ее глаза закатились от ощущения приближающегося оргазма.

— Хватит, — хрипло произнес все еще неудовлетворенный Хакс, в последний раз оттаскивая ее от твердого и влажного члена. Он наклонился и прошелся цепочкой поцелуев по ее животу, уделяя поджимающимся мышцам живота такое же внимание, как и бицепсам, погружая язык во впадинки, добившись от Фазмы вздоха. А затем наклонился туда, где двигалась его рука, и начал вылизывать ее клитор каждый раз, когда убирал с него большой палец.

Фазма приподняла бедра навстречу горячему языку Хакса и сжалась вокруг его пальцев. Удивленно вскрикнув, она кончила, вздрагивая всем телом от интенсивности оргазма и пачкая смазкой диван под ними. Хакс накрыл ртом ее клитор и начал сосать его, заставляя Фазму кричать. Слезы перевозбуждения катились по вискам в ее влажные от пота волосы. Как только она успокоилась, дрожа от отголосков удовольствия, Хакс перестал двигать пальцами, позволяя мышцам просто сжиматься и разжиматься вокруг них, и нежно поцеловал клитор, мягко обхватывая его губами. Каждое невесомое прикосновение губ казалось электрическим разрядом.

Фазма хотела схватить его за волосы и оттащить, но, уже потянувшись к нему, остановилась.

— Сэр, — сказала она надломленным голосом. — Сэр? — попробовала она еще раз.

Хакс отстранился, в последний раз пройдясь горячим языком по ее клитору, заставив всхлипнуть. Прежде чем Фазма успела перевести дух, Хакс бесцеремонно скатил ее с дивана. Фазма приземлилась на четвереньки, и он надавил ей между лопаток, вынуждая опереться на локти. Одной рукой Хакс обхватил ее за подбородок, поднимая лицо к светящейся синеве резервуара с бактой.

— Вот где он окажется, — произнес Хакс. — Не в коме, нет. Он будет в сознании, понимая, что именно с ним происходит.

Фазма ощутила, как к ее входу прижалась головка члена, а затем Хакс вошел в нее. Она застонала от неожиданного чувства заполненности, более чем достаточного, чтобы удовлетворить ее. Именно высокие и тощие были оснащены лучше всего. Ее сознания снова достиг голос Хакса:

— Стесняешься смотреть?

— Нет, сэр, просто отвлеклась. — Фазма взглянула на пустой резервуар, в котором станет мучительно разлагаться тело Брендола.

Хакс подался назад, а затем снова вошел до основания, заполняя ее. Когда он начал двигаться, Фазма поняла, что Хакс заставил ее кончить не только для того, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие, но и из практических соображений. После оргазма она была достаточно расслаблена, чтобы Хакс мог взять ее грубо, но не причиняя вреда. Он почти лениво развязал узел халата, частично обнажая бледную кожу живота и груди, и Фазма почувствовала, как вокруг ее бедер всколыхнулась черная ткань. Одной рукой Хакс крепко сжимал ее бедро, вторую положил на спину, удерживая, пока он двигался.

Фазма подняла взгляд и увидела свое призрачное отражение в транспаристали резервуара с бактой. Она стояла на четвереньках, задрав задницу, позади нее двигался Хакс в свисающем с одного плеча халате и со звенящими от каждого толчка жетонами. Его рыжие волосы, не такие яркие в этом освещении, выбились из аккуратной прически, пряди падали на раскрасневшееся лицо. Все же человек. Но опасный и неумолимый. Возможно, самый жестокий человек во всей галактике, сейчас двигался внутри нее, трахая с силой мужчины вдвое крупнее. Фазма снова застонала, когда Хакс глубоко вошел, задев ее точку джи, а потом, зарычав, начала подмахивать ему.

— Приласкайте меня, — она чувствовала, что приближается к пику, но не могла его достигнуть без стимуляции клитора.

Хакс подчинился, убрав руку с ее спины, чтобы коснуться кончиками пальцев твердого маленького комка нервов именно так, как ей было нужно.

— Ты вернешься после того, как выполнишь работу, — промурлыкал Хакс. — У меня есть для тебя кое-что еще.

— Вы сделаете для меня все, что в ваших силах, — ответила Фазма хрипло, но уверенно. — Я вернусь до того, как он умрет. И заставлю вас кончить прямо здесь, где он все увидит. Он будет наблюдать за тем, как вы наслаждаетесь, когда яд станет плавить его внутренности, как ксеноборная кислота.

Хакс сбился с ритма. Ахнув, он сжал ее бедро до синяков, а затем вышел и, зарычав, кончил, залив ее задницу горячим семенем, заставив анус сжаться от неожиданности.

— Звезды, да. Великолепно, — прошептал Хакс так тихо, что Фазма едва его расслышала. На мгновение она задумалась, имел ли он в виду сцену перед собой или ту, которую она ему описала. Ее устраивал любой вариант.

А потом его умелые пальцы довели ее до еще одного оргазма, и Фазма потерялась в раскаленной добела статике, в этот раз сжимаясь вокруг пустоты. Горячий язык Хакса скользил по ее коже, очищая от его собственного семени, пока Фазма приходила в себя.

Когда Фазма почувствовала, что конечности снова ей подчиняются, она резко поднялась и опрокинула удивленно взвизгнувшего Хакса на спину. Водя руками по тощей бледной груди, она вылизывала головку его опадающего члена, очищая ее от белых следов их совокупления, заставляя его тяжело дышать и дрожать от возбуждения. Даже вздрагивая, Хакс одной рукой поощрительно поглаживал ее по плечу. Она могла бы догадаться, что Хакс в солдатской жизни предпочитал избыток секса и других личных вещей. Столько удовольствия, чтобы оно превратилось в боль.

— Я бы хотела от души поздравить вас, сэр, с вашим скорым повышением, — сказала Фазма, отстраняясь.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Примечание автора:_ Я полагаю, что это самое начало их отношений, поэтому Хакс слегка пугает Фазму. Как только она узнает этого ботаника поближе и они начнут постоянно заниматься сексом, оба поймут, что предпочитают Фазму сверху.


End file.
